Two minds One soul
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Story of love,arguments,nightmares and friendship. OC/OC,Redleaf/Snowflake,Milarion. It is better than it looks,trust me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N New fanfic guys. Hope you will like it and do not forget to left reviews!

Hey guys,I am Stella,constellation talent. Well,I have all talents like my mother and father. I am daughter of Lord milori and Queen Clarion. I am princess of Pixie Hollow and I love it. I love the duties I have even if they can be boring sometimes (for example work with Hyacynth-That flower guy just will not shut up will he?) and I love the place I live in. I look lot like my mother. I have her mouth,her nose,her eyebrows,her eyes,her ears and her hair colour. And my big golden monarch wings are just same. I ussualy wear my hair braided to one side,lond golden skirt,turqoise T-Shirt,golden belt and my golden tiara. I am strange in two things. I am only fairy of constellation talent that has ever lived. And the second? When I cross to winter,I change in whirl of pixie dust and snowflakes. My hair are white with icy blue tips,I have porcelain white skin. My outfit is the same but in white and soft pink colour. I am 52 seasons old,that means 13 human years old. I was born three seasons after my parents were reunited. My father is often gone and I miss him. My mom…when I am not with Frigida (my best friend when not counting my mother) I am with her every second of our free time. We can spent hours talking about nothing,braiding each others hair and so. She never yells at me and I always listen to her. We have…well…I would call that Perfect with big P relationship and nothing can ever change that. But now to my story.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N now to the real story. In you will leave review,I will love you forever,but no flames please. And have on your mind that my mother language is not English!

Doors to my mothers bedroom cracked and i opened them. She slept peacefully and I was glad. She often had nightmares when my father was not here. He was gone for two weeks now and will be gone for another one,because some catastrophe happened in Winter Woods. Maybe it was some strange bond,but I always know when mom has some nightmare. And I would always come to her,hug her and sleep with her till morning. I went to her,sun shining trough curtains. I sat next to her and kissed her head gentely. „Hey mom,wake up,you do not want to be late for breakfast with ministers. I do not know why I acted this way towards her. I could be like any other teenager,causing her troubles and make her cry at nights but I love her too much for that. She woke up,stretched her golden wings and hugged me. „Good morning sweetheart. How did you slept? „Good you? Any nightmares?" She shook her head. „No." I was happy. „OK then. You have no work today. Ministers said that they will do everything so we can spend all day together. Only thing we have to do is to have breakfast with them. Come on!" I pulled her hand and while she got dressed and did her hair,i went to my secret meeting with ministers.

„Good morning everyone." All four ministers bowed in waist. I scanned them. „Are we all? Hyacynth,Snowflake,Sunflower….wait,where is Redleaf ?" He flew in thring to catch his breath. „I am here!" „Well,If we are all here,guess we can start. Hyacynth,Sunflower,do you have those Calla Lillies?" They just nodded and smiled. Golden Calla Lillies were my mothers favourites. „Excellent. Redleaf,are you sure queen will not come to that particular ball room till the evening?" He laughed. „Everything on its place Your Majesty." Unlike my mother,I quite enjoyed this title. „Very well. I turned to minister of winter. „Snowflake,you now something abot that catastrophe do not you? Are you ab-„ I was cut mid-sentence by my mother that flew in,her golden pixie dust dress on. „Good morning ministers,I hope all of you slept well." They all bowed again and said nothing. I ordered them not to. We are going to pretend we forgot that it was 25th of September,my mothers arrival day. But in fact,we had planned big ball and we were decided to make her day nicer in many ways. After breakfast I left with my mother but before that I blinked at them. All of them returned but only snowflake turned with icy expression and flew away. That Winter.

Day with my mother was awesome. It started with walk across Spring and Summer. I did not want us to go to Fall,because that meant to go near Winter and near winter meant near to my Father and that would make my mother sad and I did not want her t be sad. Later we sat on flower,letting rays of sun fall to our face. We laughed a lot,we were talking about Tink and her forever on going problems,we were just enjoying each others company. Than we asked one question at the same time. „What do you think about Snowflake?" We errupted in wave of laughter,tears streaming down our face. „She seemed distant this morning,did not she mom?" Before she could answer,someone called my name. „Stella!" I saw fairy flying toward me. My heart danced when I saw familiar mass of platinum hair witha utumn leaf in them. „Ida you are back! I thought you were on mainland!" I flew to her and we embraced each other. She flew with my to flower my mother waited on. I knew she would not mind Frigidas company. She sat,her skirt made of red leaves around her. „I just returned. Good day queen Clarion." My mother smiled „And good day to you Ida." Everyone who knew her,knew that she hated name Frigida her other gave her. She was Snowflakess daughter. Everyone knew because she looked lot like her. She had many of her soft curves. She had hers pale blue eyes,platinum hair and skin. She had two talents-Fast Flying and Snowflake and she could be both in Winter and Warm seasons but she did not knew who was her father. „Were you home?" I asked and she laughed. „Home? You mean that terrible place? I would like to be better in hell that at home!"

My mother and I asked. „What happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here ya go,next chapter of Two minds One soul. I am sick so I will update tommorow. By the way thanks for all those beautiful reviews,they made my day. And to those who guessed that father of Ida is Redleaf,they guessed right. It would be nonsense to pair Snowflake with someone else. I dedicate this chapter to I luv Milarion,who became my good friend (hope you do not mind) and we have so much in common. So this is it! And whoever is reading this: WRITE MORE SNOWFLAKE/REDLEAF FANFICS!

In previous chapter: Both me and my mother asked. „What happened?"

Then I saw that look Ida always had when we spoke about her mother. „It is your mother,is not it?" She smiled tiredly at me. „You know me better than I know myself Stel." I laughed warmly,trying so much to make her feel better. „Now,tell us what is bothering you so we can help you." My mother always tried to help to help everybody. Maybe that is one of reasons why I love her that much. Always smiling face of my best friend faded.

She began to cry and threw herself to my arms. „I just cannot take it anymore. I came home after bringing winter to Human Land and she did not even said „Hi" or „I missed you." She did not even looked at me. And It is like that all my life. Last time we spoke together….I do not even remember it. And it was not speaking,it was yelling. She never gave me birthday gift,she never sad goodningt to me. She was not there for me. I wonder why I do not hate her. I just love her so much that I feel likw I could die for her. Well,but she evidently does not fell the same. I wish to know who my father is…"

She cried and cried and I looked at mom over her shoulder. We exchanged sad looks. We did not know what would we do if we were like Snowflake and Ida. We knew it was bad between them but we knew only little that it was this bad. My mother gve me slight nod. I knew who was father of Ida.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Here is next chapter for all of my loving readers,this time dedicated to dawnleaf1234-Good luck in that! But something more sweet and less deppresing than nothing is the same please…

So here it goes

Why was Snowflake behaving like she did towards Ida? I knew that too but because of me too liking Ida,I kept it away from her her for her own good,and for sake of our friendship too. I always thought of snowflake as of poor. I had a plan how to tell Ida. „Hey Ida and did you ever…..thought of certain fact? I mean…what if your mother was behaving like this because of your father?" Ida looked at me. „And you know who my father is?" My mother ever so gently stroked my cheek and said. „Tell her." I really do love my mother but that thing what she did seemed….uhm….little out of place don't you think? „I know Ida and I will tell you but you have to promise me something. First you will not tell your mother you know it-that would broke her more than she already is. And second-if ever-you will tell I said nothing." Ida waved hand at that. She seemed really eager to know. „OK OK,now tell me,I am dying to know."

I said it wathout more delays. „Redleaf." It surprised her,but she was not dissappointed. She and Redleaf were always close. „I accept it. But I wonder why did not they stay together,but yeah still my mother doesn't seem like dating type." Now it was my moms turn. „Well I guess we can tell you why are they now apart. But if you want to know what happenedto your mother,you have to ask her by yourself,because it does not belong us to tell.

The reason of why they parted,is my dear you. You are the one. They were arguing a lot before you were born but somehow they always managed to make up….but after Snowflake almost died after she gave you birth….well….


End file.
